


Southside

by Sterek_09



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hal cooper bashing, Incest, Love, M/M, Multi, Soulmarks, Soulmates, long lost children, southside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: A fanfic no one ever wanted but everyone needs- basically a story of how Alice's and Fp kids have a thing for red heads.jk this is a story of how they find there kids





	1. Chapter 1

I Alice smith gave birth to two beautiful baby boys one called mikhalio jones, he had my eyes but FPs black hair. The other boy looked the same his name was Joaquín. I get to spend 10 hours with them before they gets taken away to live with their new family. Fp doesn't know about mikhalio or Joaquín how could he ...I left him when Hal cooper said he wanted to be my prom date. It was the only way I would make it out of the Southside and become something more than Southside Alice, I could really be somebody. Me and fp couldn't give these kids the life they deserved if we kept them, so I kept it a secret that I was pregnant. Hal cooper had promised me a life of luxury and I couldn't pass that up my mama always said " Alice , you're going to be someone one day girl but today you're just Alice smith." It stung like hell. I love fp Jones with all my heart but he would never leave the Southside and I couldn't stay there it was toxic it eats at you. I hold my blue eyes boys in my arms as I whisper a promise I intend to keep " I will find you my babies me and your daddy will come get you one day." I say with tears in my eyes. The nurse comes to get my boys she looks sad too , I don't need her pitty I Alice smith will become something and then I will have my dream life. I will divorce Hal and I will be Alice Jones like I once dreamed and I will have my children no matter how long it takes me. The pure hate I feel towards the world right now I will use to get my goals. I know no matter what fp is my soulmate, Hal doesn't have a mark so he thinks he can take what ever he wants well I will let him and when the time is right I will strike. Like the serpent I truely am. If I have kids with Hal I knew FP will love them as his own, he told me once no matter how messed up things get between us he will be my soulmate and love me no matter what.


	2. Well fuck me sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey finds out he's a Jones

Well fuck me sideways 

Terry had died over a year ago and Mickey decided it was time for him and Ian to clean out all Terry's old shit plus they need more space for yev now he's getting older. They got rid of a lot of guns and drugs which is a good thing because we don't want a repeat of what happened to Liam. Mickey's going through a box he found in the attic , he finds loads of bills to do with his mum which hurt him a lot because he couldn't remember he all he ever remembers is the day he found her in the bath with a dirty needle in her arm. He shakes his head not wanting to get upset about that. He's pulling loads of papers out when he comes across a baby photo of him , he's never seen any baby photos of him. Mickey knows it's him because it says baby mikhalio on the back. God his mum use to say she hated his name. He starts reading some paper work ... Well fuck him he's adopted.   
" mick baby ? Dinners ready." Ian shouts from down stairs, Mickey gets up and whips the few tears that where on his face. Mickey makes his way downstairs with the paper work. When he's down stairs he see Ian at the stove wiggling his hips to some 80's pop music on the radio. " Ian " the small crake in his voice is enough to make Ian completely stop and turn off the radio. When he turns around Mickey completely breaks down , he's got tears running down his face and he's on the floor hiding his knees to his chest. He quickly runs over to him and starts stroking his hair and trying to figure out what's happened. Mickey just shoves the paper work at Ian " read" is all Mickey says. Ian starts reading through the paper work " so your mikhalio Jones and your parents are from a small town called riverdale." Mickey just nods. Ian gets up he returns a few minutes later with the family laptop that iggy stole from a job he had. He searches up riverdale " it will take us a day to get there. We can take yev and turn it into a family holiday ?" And Mickey looks up at Ian. " you still love me ?" Mickey questions and let's out a small hiccup. Ian gives Mickey a sad look " of course I do silly." Ian out his arm around Mickey and moved the laptop so it was between the two of them . Riverdale looked like a town out of a 1950's movie and tbh it looked like the place yev would have a normal childhood. A normal childhood is all Ian and Mickey want for there kid ever since his mum left the kid with them before going of with one of her rich clients.   
Mickey moved closer and whispers to Ian " let's go to riverdale and find my parents."


	3. Mr.jones part 1

Mr.Jones

Ian and Mickey finally made it to riverdale with yev who's in the backseat fast asleep. " I'm starving ian let's getting something to eat." Mickey says as he looks out the window. Ian nods even though Mickey can't see him they drive around for abit when Ian sees a sign for a place called pops , yep this place is stuck in the 1950's. It makes Ian a little uncomfortable because he doesn't want mickey's real family to reject him like his adoptive family did. Well not his whole family just his dickhead father ..terry.  
....................................................................................................................

Jughead -

It's around 5:30 on a Tuesday morning and I supposed to met Jason at 7 but I'm getting sick of sneaking around. Yeah I get that the blossoms have a reputation and Jason has to be the perfect son but it's getting to the point where their relationship is destroying hisself confidence. Jughead is broken out his thoughts by the bell of pops ringing he gets his hopes up when he sees a flash of red hair but then he sees the guy has a kid and is with another shorter man with black hair. They sit in a booth and jughead can't help but fantasise that it's he and Jason will have something like that in the future. He shakes his head and berates himself he knows he just one Jason flings before he gets bored and decides his in love with the perfect girl next door polly cooper. The thorn in his side since they was little everything he did she has to one up him.   
He starts typing his story for the blue and gold unlike her sister polly,Betty was always there for jughead and treated him like a little brother which was nice with his family life he really needed it. Betty always says " we might not be siblings by blood but you will always be my brother juggie." At first Alice cooper had frowned upon there friendship until she found jughead an Kevin kissing in Betty's room after that she was nice and more motherly towards him.   
He's half way through his story when he feels something tugging at his jeans when he looks down its the little boy from earlier, jughead picks him and the kid giggles and tugs on his hat. jughead can't stop the smile that spreads across his face , he takes his hat off and gives it to the little boy. He and the little are playing until the shorter guy with black hair walks over and says " I'm sorry dude , he's a little rascal and is always wondering off." He says with a smile. Jughead feels a lump in his throat , he remembers when his dad use to look at him the same way now he looks at a bottle of gin like that." It's fine really , he reminds me of my sister." Jughead says to the guy. The guy nods then sits down in the other side of the booth." I know this sounds weird but do you know a guy called mr.jones." The guy says slightly nervous as he brushes his thumb across his nose. " why ? Does he owe you money ?" Jughead snapped the guy looks slightly taken back but then he leans forward." He your old man ?" And the way he says it makes jughead want to apologise the guy was only asking a question. Jughead nods and the slumps in his chair and says " I'm Mickey." Jughead analyse the guy... Mickey more and he's got bright blue eyes and jet black hair and tattoos on his hands that say fuck u-up. Jughead tilts his head to the side a little " nice tattoos" he says with a smirk " I'm jughead."

" so mr.jones is your dad ... And how old are you like 16?" Jughead nods and says " why you planning on kidnapping and holding me ransom." Mickey laughs a little at this the kids got spunk and reminds Mickey of younger version of him. God he's got a kid brother and the kid said he had a sister so I guess that means she's Mickey sister aswell. He's missed so much of his siblings life's and he can't help feeling guilty about it even though it's not his fault. " nah kid , I'm here to find my parents." Mickey says as he leans forward to tug the hat down on yev' s head and the kid giggles making Mickey smile when he looks up. Jughead seems to be frozen in shock. The kid snaps out of it when yev smacks his slobber hand on his cheek." So you're my brother ?"


	4. Brothers

" so you're my brother?" The words left his mouth before he could even think about them. The more jughead looked at Mickey he could see his father and himself. A thought floods his mind maybe his dad drink because he misses Mickey and his other partner... The thought makes jughead jealous but then he remembers that Mickey said he's looking for his parents. Which means he doesn't know dad, Mickey just nods his head at the question. The young man when he reaches the booth , he places a hand on mickey's shoulder and says In a conserved voice " everything okay mick?". His voice breaks both Mickey and jughead out of there stearing match and they Both look up to the beautiful ginger.   
.........................................................................................  
Me and Mickey saw yev go over to a teenager and start playing with him. After about 10 minutes Mickey starts getting angsty and starts fidgeting, " go see yev . Yeah babe while I pay and take a leek ?" Mickey nods and makes his way over to the teenager. After I pay and go toilet I expected Mickey and yev to be in the car to find micks parents but then I realise he still in the both with the lad. I made my way over and placed my hand on mickey's shoulder " everything okay mick?" Its as if I've entered some weird parallel universe when they both look up at me the same time.  
Shit they look a like , it could just be a massive coincidence but then when I really look at the lad I see a young Mickey. " shit ... Mickey he looks like a skinny version of your thug ass."   
.....................................................................  
" thug ?" I question as I lean back in the booth as the ginger slides in and places his arm around Mickey the bitter taste of jealousy makes it's way back into my mouth. Mickey raises his eyebrows then smirks just like dad ..." Yeah I've been in the can a few times been shot three times because of his ginger ass." He says pointing his thumb towards the ginger. I turn a little to look at him " you been getting my big brother in trouble red." I say with. A slight smirk ...fuck us Jones men sure know how to pick them.Mickey and red both start laughing " Mickey use to call me red when we teenagers, my names Ian." Red no Ian says as he extended his hand across the table got me to shake. I shake his hand and then look at Mickey " your a lot like dad." I say and mickey gets a sad look in his eyes." He's been in the can too but you know dads a though guy." I say with a shrug. Mickey leans forward " so your mum do you think she's ya know ?" He moves his hand toward himself then me. Then it clicks he thinks Gladys is his mum" I don't know what's the name on the papers say" I question. " Alli smith." I shake my head " I'm sorry Mickey but my mums name is Gladys." Mickey Shrugs and says " it's alright kid not your fault our old man can't keep it in his pants.


	5. Mr.jones part two

Mr.jones part 2   
Me and Ian sit with my kid brother for another hour and a half but then the kid keeps checking his phone and looking at the doors. I feel abit dejected but then I realise he has a life a life that doesn't involve me and I've just walked into it. I clear my throat " you can leave if you way kid." I try not to sound sad but I can't help the way my voice slightly cracks. His head snaps up and he rubs the back of his neck " nah ...i was supposed to met someone but it's clear that they're not going to show up." He glance to the side as he says it but I see the hurt look in his eyes. I feel this sudden urge to protect him ... My baby brother from all harm. I know I've only known him for two hours but the instinct to protect him is strong. It's the same feeling I get when I think about the scum bags that Mandy had dated. I feel pained at the thought of my sister she might not be related to me by blood but she's all I had when terry beat on me.

" kid if you want me to someone's ass I will. Milkovichs protect what's there's." I say leaning towards him , he shakes his head and says " you sound just like dad ... We Jones men fight for what we want. Us Jones .... Jones that's what you are mick" I nod my head " yeah I guess I am." We carry on Chatting then when it's around 10 o'clock when jughead jumps out of his seat like he's on fire " shit shit shit ...I'm so fucking late." My hand shots out because I don't know where to find him and I kinda ok so I don't want him to leave." Whoa kid , what's wrong ?" I question. He looks at me and says " dude it's a school day and I'm two hours late ... It will ruin my 100% attendance." I feel so proud my baby brother is a intellect he does well in school. I squeez his arm and say " how about we just chill today yeah? Me , you, Ian and your nephew." I nod to yev still wearing jugheads hat , it warms my heart.

Jughead looks at yev and smiles at the image in front of him. He never thought he would have a nephew, his mum left with his sister and well he never thought he would get a chance to be called uncle jughead.  
Jughead nods his head " sure mick I will dip out just this once " jughead leans down and whispers something in yev's ear and yev gets all excited and nods his head. Jughead straights up and says " okay I've got a something to show you "

" I will drive ." Ian says as he stands up , he has to admit this has been amazing seeing someone so like Mickey and yet so different. Ian knows it's been hard got Mickey finding out he was adopted but meeting his little brother my mistake really made Mickey smile and that's all Ian wants in life for Mickey to smile. Once they all in the car jughead gives Ian directions to the Southside of riverdale, he leads them to a trailer once they get out the car. The trailer is old but you can tell its been loved on the wall next to the door it says Jones in blue writing and the rest of the trailer is a soft yellow colour.  
Jughead knocks on the door after a few moments they hear foot steps them someone bumping into something and saying fuck. Ian holds back his giggle yep it's like a whole town full of mickey's. 

Once the door is open a man around 39 stands there his hair covers his eyes so he pushes it back and you can see his dark eyes . Mickey must get his eyes from his mother. The guy leans against the door frame and pulls out a fag he takes a drag and says " jughead " and nods. Jughead gives a small wave then the mans attentions turns to Mickey , Ian and yev. " so who are your friends ?" The guy asks and as soon as he does yev runs up to Him and hugs his legs and shouts " grandpa"


	6. Mikhalio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no up dates guys I was at comps .

" grandpa" is all I hear and all the sudden my legs are being hugged by the child. I look down and see his black curls and piercing blue eyes fuck he's for Alice's eyes that's when I look at the guys jughead brought . One is a tall ginger and if fp wasn't straight he would be on that like donkey Kong. 

The man next to him is slightly shorter but stocky and he has slick back dark hair and blue eyes and it all clicks he's mikhalio ... his little boy he never though he would see again. The product of his and Alice's soulmark , a baby made from true love.   
" Mikhalio " he chokes out as a single tear runs down his cheek. One of his first born have come home. 

Now many him and Alice can have the family they always dreamed of him ,her , mikhalio , Joaquin , jughead and jellybean and Betty. It's common knowledge that polly cooper wasn't Alice's but she took her in even though it pained her. Polly cooper was just like her father she wouldn't leave something alone until she had it or was better. 

He reaches down and picks up the child no his grandson and move to the side " come in .. please all of you ." When he see that jughead is going to turn away he says " I've stopped drinking juggie and got a my job back ." Jughead turns at this and he has a small smile on his lip. He nods his head slightly and starts walking towards fp. 

FP jones was going to have the life he was destined for.


	7. Chapter 7

They just sit in silence in FP trailer for what seems like days , yev wearing jughead a beanie playing on the rug with some old toy cars FP kept from jugheads childhood. Ian clears his throat and asks " so what do you do FP?" Trying to ease the tension in the room. FP pauses like he's trying to find the right words to say , it reminds ian of when he and Mickey first got together and Mickey would find away to tell the truth without giving to much detail. " I work in construction , I use to run a local business but decided I wanted to get out of it." It's technically not a lie but still it isn't the whole truth , jughead lets out a little amused laugh. 

" dad you don't have to lie to him, Mickey's been in the can too." Jughead says as he move to sit on the floor to play with his nephew. After that comment fp seems to relax more. Mickey leans forward a little and does a little eyebrow raise that reminds FP so much of himself he's even seen jughead do it a few times and it makes his heart break a little that his other son isn't there with them.... that Alice isn't with them as well to share this moment of their son finding Riverdale and the fact they have a grandchild. " so FP why did you give me up ?" The question had so much anger yet hurt , it was to much a tear rolls down his face.   
"me and your mother was young. She got engaged to another man and she couldn't leave him. She loved you and you're brother so much , she cried when you got taken away. Every year on you're birthday we met and she cries and says how much she regrets it. I regret it too but then I remembered I had jughead and jellybean. "   
Fp takes a moment to find the right words. " you're mother had other children too but don't think that means we forgot about you or you're brother. We couldn't live in the past."


End file.
